


After I Love You

by Andante2004



Category: Only Mostly Devastated - Sophie Gonzales
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andante2004/pseuds/Andante2004
Summary: After Ollie says those three words and Will can't say them back, Will hangs back for a while.
Relationships: Ollie DiFiore / Will Tavares
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	After I Love You

Will Tavares sat down as soon as Ollie was gone.

_I love you._

Ollie had said he loved him.

So why hadn’t he said it back?

The lump in Will’s throat grew bigger, and he tried to swallow it down. But then it just filled his chest instead, like a persistent ache.

He was _aching_.

Because, fuck, he loved Ollie. He loved him like he’d never loved anyone he’d ever met. Catching Ollie’s eye across the room made Will feel like he was tumbling through empty space. Kissing his soft lips was like a dose of heroin after weeks of withdrawals. Hearing his voice made all the buzzing of the day fall silent.

He loved Ollie so much, the right word for it might be “desperate”.

Desperately.

So why couldn’t he say it back? It was just a simple sentence. _I love you, too_. It was the _truth_ , for fuck’s sake. But the truth was terrifying. It was as though once he said those words, they couldn’t be taken back. They were like saying to Ollie, _I’m only yours, and you’re only mine. There is no one else._

Again, the truth. But it closed his only out. And as long as Will knew he _had_ an out, he felt safe. He felt like he had time.

Why couldn’t he help but hurt Ollie? Why couldn’t things be easier? Why couldn’t Ollie be a horrible, terrible human, who Will wouldn’t mind hurting? Why did it have to be _him_? Ollie, who looked at him with a broken expression when he didn’t say it back. Ollie, who scrambled to cover it up with a choked voice, who changed the subject as quickly as he could, who didn’t want to let his hurt show. Who didn’t have the skills of manipulation required to _stop_ his hurt from showing.

Will loved him so fucking much.

And maybe he was doomed to keep hurting Ollie like this.

There was only one person he loved in the world, and he broke him, regularly.

Well. What the fuck did that say about him?

Will hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the ground. If Ollie came back, for any reason, Will decided, he’d say it.

So, he waited.

But Ollie never did come back.


End file.
